Welcome to the Keep
by Aria Skini
Summary: A taste test; traveling from a futuristic 'real world' to one of the two living realms.
1. Chapter 1

As light flickered on the other side of my eye lids I realized the sharp pain of biting cold through my core. A gasp escaped my cracked lips as I flinched from consciousness. The afore unnoticed hands on my back and shoulder tightened slightly before loosening politely.

"She'll be fine. More than she deserves, playing with Gates without proper instruction or power. We'll take her to the infirmary to rest until she's ready to be escorted back to where she came from. Thank you for your show of concern."

"Do you think you can stand or do you mind if I carry you?" another voice speaks softly in her ear. It's unintentionally sensual and my eyes fly open.

I stare into honey orbs well fringed in ebony lashes. The flush of warmth relieves the chill, wondrously replacing the acute ache with a rosy blush. His cappuccino skin is perfect and hot to the touch even through my clothes.

"Where am I?" the last thing I could remember was wrapping my plush, white robe around me as I stepped out of the candle lit tub, walking from the bathroom to the bedroom. It didn't fit with being outside a gate to a stranger. Embarrassingly, a small part of me was pleased with the chaste action this debacle allowed. If it doesn't end poorly it could be the best thing to happened to me in a year…

"You made it through the gate to the Keep of Ebon Askavi. A very distinguished library to attempt entry at, but you probably won't be allowed to peruse the wares. There's a whole process, with waiting period, to check references and determine if your incentive follows Blood protocol." He smiled gently, "sorry."

"I sleep walked to the library? Typical. I need to get a cat. Then the stereotype will be complete." I winced as I used the handsome mans' arm to rise to my feet, clenching as I swooned a couple times. Vertigo.

"Ha! Sleep walking through a Gate isn't possible. You wouldn't have survived. Where did you come from?" His smile was very bright against the cinnamon hued, full lips.

"I came to Olympia with one of the earlier waves of weather refugees from L.A. I have documents in my files at home. You should be able to look me up with my S.S.N." Walking was returning blood flow to my brain. While intrastate immigration was still officially unregulated intrastate immigration had become limited as eco-terrorism escalated in response to unlivable conditions. This might not be funny, after all. What if the apartment door's wide open and illegals steal the papers to commit fraud in her name? Supposedly people had had their status revoked for less.

"A small town wouldn't have its' own Gate. We'll get a Blackwidow to help us sort this out. Don't worry." He was less than reassuring as he glanced back at the original speaker questioningly. The other man shook his head behind me; a motion I couldn't see but felt.

"I promise to cooperate to the best of my ability. I am truly sorry to have inconvenienced you both. Honestly, the last thing I remember is getting out of a bath. Hence my robe." Which really was all I was wearing. Great. At least it corroborated my story.

"I was wondering. My names' Ranier but most people just call me Ran, since I don't really take after the original." A pause.

"Oh! I'm Emily Claire Schmit; friends call me Emma."

He moved around me so he could offer his right hand to clasp in greeting while holding me up with his left. His grace drew another blush to my cheeks. I wondered what it'd be like to dance with him.

"Ranier Alexander SaDiablo, but don't worry about that. I'm just assisting the librarians at the Keep for now. Andulvar is my cousin and suffers my eccentricities nobly." His smile is sheepish and self-conscious and I have no idea what he's talking about. I realize that Andulvar has made a point of staying out of my line of sight. I start to twist around but Mr. SaDiablo tightens his grip and gestures to the colossal, black fortress we've just arrived at.

We're surrounded by a mountain range that makes the Olympics look hilly.

"Where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ran cast a worried glance back to his friend again before repeating himself. "You're in Ebon Askavi. You just came through a gate so we have no way to track where you came from. I'm taking you to a black widow healer." He spoke slowly this time, as if just realizing that her concussion was serious.

"Black widow healer?" raising my free hand to my head I realized I must be dreaming. Intense; seemed an understatement, I'd never felt so alive before. The tingle and warmth Ranier's proximity gave me was the best feeling I'd ever had. "Did you just say, 'black widow healer'? If they hadn't, the confusion would corroborate my story.

"Yes." Ranier answered slowly at the same time his friend spoke from behind her.

"You don't know what a black widow healer is?" Then he addressed his distant relative and best friend; "Do you think another realm is within range of the gates' influence?" His concern was more for the gates. How touching, I thought. "Did you say your name was Emily Clear Schmidt?"

"Clair, Emily Clair Schmidt. I'll give you my social once you've shown me some identification, please." I stopped letting the man next to me lead me and turned to face this 'friend.'

And fainted.

Consciousness swam around; I snuggled into the bedding as the dreams faded into glimpses of mountains and demons. Something about the bedding was odd, the smell and smoothness; had she forgotten and used a new fabric softener?

" _She's waking up._ " A new voice spoke gently besides her.

Startled, my eyes snap open, blinking at the natural light, I sit up, clutching the lilac silk comforter to my chest before realizing I've been dressed. I find myself staring into golden eyes framed be black lashes in a cafe colored face. The woman's thick, straight black hair is braided over her shoulder in a long display of prim vanity.

The room is a contrast in light and dark; long windows let lots of sun shine upon black wood and stone walls, floor, ceiling, and furniture. The shimmer bightens what could otherwise be considered oppressive. Drawn lilac curtains match the bedding and pillows, cushioning the wood furniture. The interior designer in her noticed from beneath her fear that opaque, gold gauze curtains would enhance the effect nicely.

The woman, dressed demurely in a long, dark grey dress with a white apron, pursed her lips before speaking again; "I understand you've had quite a shock. You've stumbled through a gate and if we're to get you back we need to figure out how to do that quickly. The alignment of the realms that allowed you to cross over won't last more than three days and we've already lost a day while you slept. We don't know how long the realms have already been the way they are so it could already be too late. I'm sorry, but we decided it was best for you to know-"

"I was concussed and you let me sleep through a pivotal time? What kind of medicine do you people practice?" I interrupt, furious with everyone. I've slept through important events before, but never one my life might depend upon.

"I'm a mind healer. I monitored your dreams and made sure you didn't go too deep. You're mental and emotional health were treated as more important than worrying you about things we weren't sure of at the time." She glanced at the door; "We were busy while you slept figuring out what happened. You didn't sleep walk out of your apartment." She stands, and steps back still facing me; "Are you ready to get up and see if we can get you back to your world?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Was I?_

"Yes." I didn't sound as sure as I would have normally but sitting up and swinging my legs off the bed put action behind my words. I was dressed in a cream nightgown. It reminded me of momos and grandmas. It was the finest thread count, natural material I'd ever worn. I hated it. I might be in a bad mood. It was so soft I barely felt it. I stood up with my chin up as though I didn't feel naked.

She rose to her feet with grace, refraining from discrediting my efforts, expressionless. "My name's Nurian; Ranier will be working with the Priestess Lilian to try to get you through the gates. I'll take you to them." Nurian picked up a large, rainbow colored shawl and draped it around my shoulders as I moved to follow her.

"Thank you." I was understandably outraged about the medical treatment, convinced I was in a concussed dream, passed out on my bathroom floor, and trying to regain control of myself. There were no light switches, only candles.

I decided to apply the test anyway by seeing if I could light the candle with my mind. Pausing in the act of putting on a pair of second hand slippers that fit well enough; I gazed at a wick. It flickered, the flame seemed to grow out of it, pulled by a string of smoke. I blinked as my eyes watered. I was dreaming. An ache in my heart suddenly felt to fierce to ignore and my fist pressed against my chest comfortingly.

"Sapphire. It's always gratifying to be right but Ran can be insufferable about it. He insisted I be your healer because he was sure you're an ebon-grey, birthright sapphire. He wanted someone that could match your depth, just in case." Nurian half smiled over her shoulder at me. "Let's not tell him till it's necessary."

"Tell whom what?" Ran appeared as we stepped into the hall. He seemed a little breathless, but beautiful. His eyes shined, his full lips curled up in an easy smile, his gestures broad and inclusive.

"The queen must be informed of the status of her guest. Please." Nurian changed the subject authoritatively. The hall was even grander than the room. Candle lit by wall sconces, a mirror reflecting behind every other one, paralleled by paintings on the opposite wall the effect was definitely intimidating. The paintings seemed to float in the darkness of black wood with alternating gold and silver frames.

"Of course." He bowed, paused a moment, and then turned with them to stride along side.

A childlike rendering of the classic floral still life offered bright contrast to the ornately carved, but very dark baseboards. You'd need magic to dust those.

 _Not the strangest dream ever but still odd._

"This isn't a dream." They replied to my thought in unison.


End file.
